


You Need to Tell Me

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Michael is worried about Jeremy because he seems to be hiding something. Then Jeremy gets worse and Michael fears the worst, hoping he can somehow help Jeremy.





	You Need to Tell Me

Michael noticed recently that Jeremy had become a little more distant each day. Every time he approached Jeremy on the subject, he just brushed it away. Jeremy tried assuring him it was nothing.

“Don’t worry about it, Mikey. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

Michael would tilt his head and ask quietly, “And…you’re still good with us…dating? It’s not too weird for you?”

Jeremy would take Michael’s face in his hands and say confidently, “I love you, Michael Mell. Even if there was something, it would have nothing to do with our relationship.” Jeremy would then slowly kiss the top of Michael’s nose, making Michael twitch happily.

They were sitting at lunch one day when Michael noticed how Jeremy had been looking down at the table the entire time. It was so evident that his other friends started to notice. Christine placed a hand on Jeremy’s arm.

“Jeremy? You okay?”

Jeremy blinked rapidly and looked at her. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, just zoning out.”

Christine exchanged a worried glance with Michael. “You sure, Jere?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yes! I’m perfectly fine.”

Michael tried to push that nagging feeling down and simply nodded. “Okay, just making sure.”

Conversation became a blur to Michael as he was watching Jeremy, trying to find any signs of discomfort. Jeremy continued to look down at the table but he seemed to be interacting more.

“Michael?”

Michael’s head snapped up to the sound of his name. Brooke was staring at him intently.

“Yeah?” he asked.

She titled her head and gave a sly grin. “I _said_ , do you want to join us after school at the mall? There’s a new store that Chloe and I are _dying_ to visit.”

Michael nodded. “Uh, yeah, sounds fun.” He looked in front of him. “Jere? You going?”

Jeremy nodded and chuckled. “Yeah. I said yes five minutes ago when you were still zoning off. You okay?”

Michael gave a sincere smile and reached over to squeeze Jeremy’s hand. “Yes, I’m good.”

Chloe groaned from the other side of the table. “I’m glad everybody is good. Now, can we please hear the latest gossip from Jenna please? I’m dying to know.”

Michael let out a small chuckle and exchanged glances with Jeremy and Christine. After the SQUIP incident, the group had become closer, even including Jeremy and Michael into the mix. Of course, Jeremy had already begun to hang out with them but they accepted Michael with open arms. Michael and Jeremy started dating after Jeremy realized he and Christine worked much better as friends… _best_ friends in fact. Michael and Christine had grown closer and Michael felt like he could ask Christine anything. She was open and kind in a way that made you want to talk to her. Michael glanced at his other friends. Brooke and Chloe were definitely a pair. Chloe had a rough outside but she really did care, even if it came off as mean. Brooke had a shy outside demeanor but once you got her talking she would become bubbly and fun. Jenna was the school gossip and she knew everything about everyone. But she was also the one who instigated the relationships in the groups. Jenna noticed every little thing, how (before they were dating) Michael would blush whenever Jeremy would complement him. Or how whenever Rich was around Jake, he became a flustering mess. Jenna is the one who finally gave Rich the confidence to ask Jake out. And that brings Michael to Rich and Jake. Jake had always been the popular guy and everyone at school knew his name. However, since the SQUIP incident, he had become a little more humble. Rich was the hyperactive popular guy, who Jake just adored. All Rich had to do was raise his eyebrows or bat his eyes and Jake would fall head over heels for him. Michael liked to watch their interactions, giggling every once in a while. Michael couldn’t be happier with his friend group…and his new boyfriend. Which brought him back to Jeremy. Even though Jeremy denied it, something was definitely off.

At the end of lunch, Michael walked over to Jeremy and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy blushed and leaned back to nuzzle his face in Michael’s shoulder. Michael let out a pleasant sigh and kissed Jeremy’s neck.

“Hey, I’m sorry I keep asking, but are you sure you’re okay? I just…” Michael hesitated, seeing Jeremy’s annoyed look. “I just want to make sure you are okay. I care about you, Jere.”

Annoyance was replaced with adoration in Jeremy’s expression. He turned around to face Michael and leaned in to give a slow, passionate kiss. Michael savored the kiss, never wanting it to end. Jeremy released the kiss slowly, pulling back and leaving Michael wanting more.

“I’m okay, Mikey. I’m just a little tired today, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Michael nodded, still blushing from the kiss. “Alright, Jere-bear.”

Jeremy blew him a kiss and walked to class, leaving Michael missing him already.

Jeremy sat in his next class, fidgeting. The pounding in his head had become thoroughly worse. It started as a dull pain at the beginning of the day but had started throbbing recently. He rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate on the lesson. Something nagged at the back of his mind, something familiar and sinister. He had a sneaking suspicion it was…IT. But he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. And he didn’t want to tell Michael because he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend. Michael was always jumpy when it came to issues about the SQUIP and Jeremy didn’t want to give Michael any more worries than he already had. That being said, something was definitely off with Jeremy today. He tried looking forward to the mall today and hanging out with his friends. He took a deep breath. Yeah, that would be fun. Friends are fun.

The day passed quickly and soon the group met up at the mall together. Chloe and Brooke immediately went to the new store they were talking about. Jenna and Christine went into Christine’s favorite clothing store, with Jenna rambling on about the latest news. Christine listened intently, smiling as her friend talked. Christine was always patient with Jenna and that was the main reason Jenna had pinged Christine as her best friend, and outlet. Rich and Jake went off to a sports store that Jake absolutely loved and Rich just loved being near Jake. Michael stayed with Jeremy, going into their favorite video game store.

“Hey, Jere, look at this! They have the new Apocalypse of the Damned game! We totally need to get this.”

Jeremy nodded, not really listening. He watched as Michael walked around the store, his excitement building after each new game he saw. Jeremy’s head started pounding harder and suddenly he had trouble breathing. He tried to catch his breath as his stomach churned and his muscles tensed. He looked at Michael anxiously, desperately wanting Michael to hear his silent plea. Jeremy couldn’t stand anymore and felt his body collapsing.

“Mich—"

 Michael turned just in time to see Jeremy collapse to the floor. Michael caught him and cradled him.

“Jeremy?” he whispered. “Jeremy! Can you hear me?”

Jeremy moaned and he winced as Michael talked. “Too…loud. Head…hurts.”

Michael’s breath caught in his throat as he picked up Jeremy bridal style and ran out of the store, searching for his friends. Across the mall he saw Christine shopping with Jenna. Michael started to run to her when Jeremy’s body suddenly went slack. Michael started to panic.

“C-Christine! J-Jenna! P-please h-hurry!”

Christine turned and saw Michael, a panic expression on his face. In his arms was a limp Jeremy. Christine grabbed Jenna and they ran out to him. Michael sat down on a bench, evaluating his boyfriend.

“What happened?!” Christine exclaimed.

Michael felt a lump rising in his throat and his heart rate quickening. Jenna gently grasped his hand.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I need you to calm down and tell us what happened, okay?”

Michael looked into her eyes and nodded, catching his breath. “We…we were in the store when I turned and saw him c-collapse.” He swallowed. “A-and then he s-said his h-head was p-pounding. Then he…”

“Went limp,” Christine finished. She pressed a hand to his forehead. “He’s warm. Think he has a fever?”

Michael shrugged. “I thought something was off with him but he said he was fine.”

Jeremy moaned and fluttered open his eyes. Michael gasped and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“Jere…what’s wrong?”

Jeremy moaned again. “Voice…in my head…loud…”

Michael looked to Christine worryingly. Christine grasped Jeremy’s hand. “What voice?” She took a deep breath. “Is it the SQUIP? Is it acting up?”

Jeremy swallowed and nodded slowly. “M’head…hurts.”

Michael kissed his forehead tenderly. “I know, babe, I know. We’re going to get you help, okay?”

Jeremy’s eyes closed again as his body went limp.

Michael turned to Jenna. “Can you find red mountain dew?”

Jenna nodded and ran off. Christine stayed with Michael and Jeremy. She was slowly rubbing her thumb along Jeremy’s hand. His fingers twitched at the movement but he seemed to like it. Michael felt his chest closing and he was struggling to breathe. He was so worried about Jeremy.

“Chrissy,” he asked worryingly, “what if it’s coming back? What if it takes over again? What if—"

Christine shook her head. “Michael, we can’t think like that, okay? He’s going to be okay.” She gave a reassuring smile and squeezed Michael’s hand. “This is Jeremy we’re talking about. He can get through anything.”

Michael took deep breaths and his heart rate started to slow down. “Y-you’re right.”

Christine kept a hold of his hand. “Hey, tell me what you like about Jeremy? It’ll calm you down.”

Michael sighed through his nose. “H-he’s so cute when he’s flustered, and he always tries to make me happy. I love his dorkiness and his passion for his friends. I love the way he tends to me when I’m sick or when I’m anxious. I love the way he can calm me down in any situation.” He smiled at Christine. “I love the way he talks about you, Chrissy.”

She titled her head. “And how does he talk about me?”

Michael raised his eyes and chuckled. “Like you’re the embodiment of sunshine and happiness. How you can always put a smile on his face.”

Christine smiled sincerely and delicately pressed a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. “I love him, too, Michael.” She looked up at Michael, tears forming in her eyes. She sniffled and chuckled, wiping the tears away. “Look at me, getting emotional.” She sniffled again and said, “I don’t love him like you do, of course. But he’s my best friend, and I never thought I’d meet someone as…compassionate as him, you know?”

Michael felt tears forming and he wiped them with the back of his hand. He sniffed and chuckled. “Now you’re gonna make me cry.”

Jenna returned with the others in tow, holding a liter of mountain dew red. She handed it to Michael who promptly make Jeremy drink it. They all waited…waited for something to happen. After what seemed like hours, Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open and he moaned.

“Mhm…what happened?”

Michael gasped with relief. “Jeremy, you’re okay!” He pulled Jeremy into a hug, who groaned.

“Mikey…ow.”

Michael released him. “Sorry. We were just worried about you. We think the SQUIP was trying to reactivate.”

Jeremy sat up, sitting next to Michael on the bench. He rubbed his temple and squeezed his eyes shut. “I think…I think I was just having side effects or something.”

“That happened to me, too,” Rich piped up. “Your head will hurt for a while but it should be fine later.” He chuckled softly. “You really gave us a scare back there, man.”

Jeremy looked at him and grinned slyly. “Me? Jeremy Heere? Scaring Rich? Unthinkable.”

Rich nudged him, but he was grinning nonetheless. Someone suggested going back home and Jeremy couldn’t agree more. The rest of the group walked ahead, leaving Michael with Jeremy. Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheek in his hand.

“Jere, you really scared me. I didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t know what to do.”

Jeremy leaned into his hand, sighing contently. “M’sorry, Mikey.” He took a deep breath. “I should have said something earlier, when my head started pounding at school.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “School? So you have been feeling bad and just decided not to tell me.” He couldn’t help the anger boiling up. “Jeremy. If you’re not feeling well you _have_ to say something. You need to tell me these things so that I can help you.”

Jeremy sighed, guilt washing over him. “I…I know. It’s just…when it comes to the SQUIP, I know how worried you can be. And I didn’t want to alarm you if it wasn’t the SQUIP, you know?” He searched Michael’s face, trying to decipher what he was feeling. Jeremy pushed a strand of hair behind Michael’s ear. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

Michael looked at him and his face melted. “Please just don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?”

Jeremy nodded and let Michael’s arms embrace him, burying his head in Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy felt Michael’s breathing rate increase. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, squeezing him.

“Hey,” Jeremy said softly, “Michael, are you okay?”

Jeremy heard Michael swallow and then say, “I just…I love you so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you and I was so worried and I…”

Jeremy heard Michael trying to swallow back tears. Jeremy pulled Michael tighter, letting Michael release all of his emotions at once.

“I-I was t-trying to be s-strong for C-Christine and I-I…”

Jeremy shushed him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Michael. I’m okay, I promise.”

Jeremy held Michael until his sobs quieted. Jeremy pulled back to wipe Michael’s tears away. Jeremy smiled at Michael. “All better now?”

Michael gave a quiet sniffle and nodded. “All better.”

Jeremy stood up, helping Michael. “Let’s go home, okay? Movie night and cuddles?”

Michael nodded and intertwined his hand with Jeremy’s. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


End file.
